


有些猫咪不能惹

by sikito



Series: 有些猫咪不能惹 [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikito/pseuds/sikito
Summary: BEST的学园paro1.主高慧、副薮光，大贵可能是球竿吧（虽然他还没有出现）2.是个私设满满、ooc十级的平行世界，不上升真主3.小学生文笔写着自己爽，没有逻辑，进展很缓慢，随时可能跑路略略路
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: 有些猫咪不能惹 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627033
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

高木雄也觉得自己有点可怜，他的竹马伊野尾慧最近老躲着他。据损友百事通Yabu Japan薮宏太的分析，起因很有可能是愚人节前一天高木收到了一封情书，好死不死这封信是经由伊野尾转交给他的。

###

那天下午还剩一节体育课，其他同学已经换好了体操服去操场集合。运动细胞几乎为零的伊野尾决定要维护一下做为A班优等生的尊严，起身准备去保健室睡一觉逃避现实。

刚踏出教室门两步，伊野尾就被轻声叫住，他迅速认出来人是小一届的有冈大贵他们班的班花。

对方颤悠悠地递给他一个紫色的信封，说知道伊野尾前辈是B班高木前辈的好朋友，拜托他帮忙把这封情书交给高木。

伊野尾不懂为什么学妹不直接去找高木，而是让不同班级的他转交，但看着那红彤彤的脸蛋酷似他最爱的小番茄，还是努力挤出一个不失礼节的微笑应承了下来。

当高木雄也结束完水球社的训练气喘吁吁背着两人份的书包到达保健室的时候，伊野尾还在熟睡，桌上有保健老师留下的字条关照他们记得走的时候锁门。熟门熟路掀起帘子摸到最里面的床铺，他那位竹马十几年如一日头蒙在被子里，只露出一只雪白的小手在外面。一边嘟囔着这人到底什么毛病怎么就不怕闷死自己呢，一边帮忙拉开被子让他透透气，高木看到伊野尾那比女孩子还浓密纤长的睫毛颤了一下。

“唔……takaki你练完球了吗？”刚睡醒的伊野尾声音哑哑的。

高木觉得这个人很像一个雪团子。嗯，看起来应该很好吃。

“是啊，可以走了啦。”

“……哦……”伊野尾揉了揉眼睛慢慢起身，但丝毫没有想下床的样子， “呐，takaki！你背我好不好？”

“…………”高木清楚自己的脸有点烧，他庆幸之前因为社团的露天水池集训皮肤晒得有点黑。

“嘿嘿，开玩笑的，我自己下来。”

“……”

###

高木雄也认识伊野尾慧快十五年了也没搞懂他到底在想什么，比如刚才在保健室无意识地对他撒娇，又比如现在他掏出来一封情书给自己。

五分钟前，伊野尾还乖乖地坐在自己的自行车后座上哼着他不怎么爱听的韩国女团的歌，突然之间拍了一下他的后背大叫了起来，吓得高木立马猛踩了个急刹车。（*强行植入友情提示：骑车不规范，亲人泪两行。）

差点摔出去的高木惊魂未定地转头看着伊野尾：“我靠，我喊你一声小祖宗行不行？你……你吓死我了！怎么了？？？”

“唔……”从车上下来站定的伊野尾低着头掏出来一封皱巴巴的信，抬头时看到对面的人眉头明显皱了一下，他又低下了头双手合十试图把信给弄平整。

高木雄也心想着这是唱的哪出，干脆也下车扶好车龙头看着他。

伊野尾沉默了一会儿说道：“哎，对了，对了……这个是dai chan他们班那个班花叫我给你的，她叫什么来着，哎，我没记住，嘿嘿。”伊野尾右手举着信左手不好意思地摸了摸自己的后脑勺。

“……哈？？？？”

看到变成表情包的高木，伊野尾噗嗤一声笑了出来，“不好意思，学妹给我的时候我没处放只能塞兜里，然后在保健室睡着了……唔……就这样……弄皱了。唔……哎呀，你就拿着呗。”看高木还愣着一动不动，伊野尾强行把信塞进了他的外套口袋里。

高木雄也不知道该说什么。

“嘻嘻，这样我的任务算是完成啦。”伊野尾缓缓抬手伸了个懒腰。

这季节的樱花开得正好，一阵春风拂过，吹的人暖洋洋的。伊野尾捂住嘴打了个哈欠，高木看到他的眼角闪着光。

“可爱得好像一只猫咪啊。”高木默默想着，扬起右手帮伊野尾摘掉了落在发间的花瓣。不知道是不是因为这回暖天的风，他的心里痒痒的。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

谁知道，从被强塞情书的第二天起，小猫咪就开始避着他。  
愚人节那天，高木雄也推着自行车在老时间经过伊野尾家门口停下，等了二十分钟只等到小伊野尾两岁的妹妹aki出门告诉他三十分钟之前她哥就走了。放学后，作为归宅部部员，平时或在教室慢慢写作业、或在保健室睡觉等他部活结束的伊野尾，居然一放学就消失得无影无踪。高木单纯地以为这只是伊野尾迎合节日对他的恶作剧。  
第三天、第四天还是如此。  
第五天，高木雄也开始慌了。前十三次愚人节玩的最大的也不过是伊野尾拿尖叫鸡玩具吓他，害他把膝盖摔破而已。  
第六天，还是没能堵到伊野尾。  
第七天是周六，翘掉社团游泳训练出门准备遛弯儿散心的高木雄也，遇到了从他家门口路过的薮宏太。  
薮愣了一下拿起手机看了眼时间：“咦，yuya你今天不用去游泳的吗？”  
“……”  
“我可听hikaru说了，你小子最近收到了封……唔唔”还没说完就被慌慌张张的高木雄也用手捂住了嘴拖走。

###

薮宏太出门是去找伊野尾的小表弟八乙女光的，高木也正愁没地方去，结果他们就在八乙女家里喝起了茶。

听完薮宏太的分析，高木摇了摇头。他觉得自己很委屈，这个故事怎么听都是伊野尾强行把情书塞给他的，他明明什么都没干，为什么就被伊野尾针对了呢？  
八乙女光扶了扶额头：“看来是不指望他今天能开窍了啊，yabu哟～”  
“我也发现了啊，hikaru啊～”  
“……”  
高木雄也心中突然生出一种道不明的感觉，他的好兄弟们之间似乎有着什么共同的秘密，而他，被排除在了外面。


	3. Chapter 3

这一章只有双子哦XD

（三）

八乙女光天生就怕猫，他跟人说过无数遍，他讨厌猫咪滑溜溜的眼睛，讨厌它们毛绒绒的触感。有一次伊野尾对着他说：“可是你自己不就是只猫吗？hika喵～喵～喵～喵～”气得八乙女呲牙咧嘴大叫他的全名并没收了他正往嘴里送的草莓，深谙拿人手软、吃人手短之道的伊野尾之后再也不敢提这嘴。  
自打从他记事起，一家子跟随父亲工作的变动，游走过好多座城市。每次在适应了新环境、跟新朋友混熟没多久之后就又要分离，生性有点忧郁的小少年时常会疑惑自己的故乡到底在何处。直到五年前，八乙女家终于在这个小镇上定居了下来。  
安顿好的第二天，他低头不发一语跟着双亲出门去拜访了同住在这边的姨母一家。有个男孩牵起了他的手，他说他叫伊野尾慧，是大hikaru半岁的表哥，以后万事有他罩着。

然而在八乙女的印象里，自信自强的他没怎么遇到过麻烦，就算有也是他自己想办法搞定。反观这几年遇到有人欺负伊野尾的话，全都是他和高木还有薮帮忙解决的。“这到底是谁罩着谁啊？”每当有这个疑问的时候，看看伊野尾人畜无害的笑脸他又默默把话吞下了。  
“喂～～～hikaru，你在想什么呀？”  
回过神拍掉在眼前挥舞的爪子，八乙女看到坐在面前伊野尾正叼着棒棒糖不解地望着他。  
“唔，我只是在想，一个小糯米团子怎么会变成抠脚大汉的呢？”说罢顺势伸出双手掐住伊野尾脸颊向两边一捏。  
“疼、疼、疼、疼……”  
八乙女满足地收回了手。嗯，手感还是这么好。  
伊野尾揉了揉被捏得发红的脸颊，撅起嘴抱怨：“什么嘛，莫名其妙。”

###

其实避着高木的那几天，伊野尾放学后没有直接回家，只是躲在八乙女的漫画社里看看书和杂志打发时间。社里多一个人完全没事，倒不如说社员们挺欢迎伊野尾的，甚至有人邀请他做自己练笔小条漫的原型模特，这几天过的还很滋润。  
只是现在眼前这人接连的叹气声让八乙女实在是没法定下心来画画，放下手里的铅笔，抽开伊野尾正在翻阅的《少年星期天》吼道：“我的哥哥，别唉声叹气了。我说你到底要在我这里躲多久啊？”  
“噫！我的hikaru弟弟好过分！怎么可以这样对待刚失恋不久的人！”  
“哦，是吗？您这能算失恋吗？”八乙女光挑了挑眉毛，“说正事吧，你与其躲在我这里，为什么不干脆直接跟他挑明了呢？”  
“这不是遇到代传情书这种事情错过了机会了吗？”  
看到伊野尾的眼神渐渐黯淡下去，八乙女只能不忍心地叹口气说：“行吧，那你继续待着吧。”  
“真是一个一个都不让人省心，尤其yuya这个不开窍的大傻冒。”八乙女光咬牙切齿在心里痛骂高木一百遍。

***

怎么有点沉重，这篇难道不是沙雕风的吗？（咦？）  
写得好慢，ygdg到现在都没登场，快搞不下去了。（X


End file.
